


I Can't Get Started

by Jellyfax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfax/pseuds/Jellyfax
Summary: “Am I dreaming?”Bucky bit his lip. “If you’re dreaming, you have a terrible imagination. Gotta be better places for a guy to take you dancing Stevie.”The softest, softest confessions of love to help balm the post-Infinity War feelings.





	I Can't Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a much larger fic, but I decided that, after Infinity War, I needed something warm and soft to comfort me. So, here is a small slice of something nice to keep things from hurting too much, I hope you enjoy it.

The lights in the kitchen were on, but the living room was dark, Roy Eldridge’s trumpet crooning into the quiet twilight. Steve was leant against the back of the couch, book in one hand, flipping through the pages with the other. Bucky dropped his bag on the floor audibly, and Steve’s head shot up. There was a warmth in his eyes as he smiled. It was the kind of smile that Bucky hoped to high heaven was reserved only for him.

“Hey Buck. You’re back earlier than I expected.” He said, walking over to the counter and placing the book down carefully.

Bucky said nothing in reply, simply drinking him all in. The glow from the kitchen was casting shadows in the grooves and planes of his well-defined face. It didn’t matter how much serum they pumped into him, his face had always looked like that, hauntingly handsome even when he was on his deathbed, gaunt and wheezing. He’d always thought so, he’d just never had the guts to say it.

Maybe it was time to.

Bucky took Steve’s hand gently into his flesh and blood one, settling his metal hand on Steve’s hip. Pausing at Steve’s flinch, he waited to be pushed away. He wasn’t. Bucky slid the arm further round his waist and pulled them closer. Steve could barely breathe.

“Bucky?” He choked out.

Bucky simply shook his head and began to sway them both to the music. The beat was almost too slow to dance in more than a shuffle, their bodies pressed together in the half-light. To Steve the music was barely audible over the hammering of his heart, and he was certain Bucky could hear it too. If he could though, he was staying quiet about it. Bucky sighed a shuddering sigh and rested his forehead against Steve’s.

“Jeez, Buck, I…”

Bucky swallowed the end of the sentence in a kiss. It began soft, but once the shock wore off, Steve melted into it, kissing back open-mouthed, wet, and desperate. In that one kiss was ninety years of pining, all the love and loss and unrequited feelings. At least Steve had thought they were unrequited.  _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph_ he was glad they weren’t. They had stopped dancing, and were kissing each other in earnest now, the desperation lost to lazy affection. This was really happening. Steve couldn’t help the smallest giggle that escaped from him. Bucky broke the kiss and raised a brow.

“Am I dreaming?”

Bucky bit his lip. “If you’re dreaming, you have a terrible imagination. Gotta be better places for a guy to take you dancing Stevie.”

“I dunno, this seems pretty romantic to me.” He replied, a flush creeping up his neck as he did. “God we’re such idiots. Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

Bucky shook his head again.

“You know that night we went out to Coney Island when we were kids? You’d started really growing into yourself, you know? Fifteen going on sixteen and you won me that stupid goldfish that we had to release into the Bay. It was getting late and we were sat eating rock candy sticks, and the lights were reflecting off your face and it felt like I couldn’t breathe. It was the first time I couldn’t breathe and I was actually happy about it, you know?”

“Steve…”

“Nah, let me finish Buck. You looked at me then, you really looked at me like I was worth something. Then I realised you looked at me like that all the time, and it was embarrassing how many times I tried to draw you looking like that, just so that if you ever stopped, I’d have something to remember that look by.”

“I never stopped.” He replied thickly. “I … I know I don’t remember everything, and I know I’m not the same person, but when it comes to you, I remember so clearly … I took so many dames out, and they never made my heart beat as fast as when I was with you. I wanted to look after you, not because you were trouble, not that you weren’t you little punk, but ‘cause that’s what a guy does for his best girl. Even if that girl is a guy. And that guy was you.”

Steve was biting his lip, hard by the looks of it, and if Bucky knew him, which he did, he was trying not to cry. He ran a thumb over the high curve of Steve’s cheekbone and felt him shudder.

“The first time I saw you on the bridge that was what scared me the most. You looked at me, and for the first time I didn’t see it.”

“You’ll never have to see that again. I promise.”

“Promises, Buck? What have we said about promises?”

Bucky’s only reply was nuzzling his nose against Steve’s.

“I’m keeping this one, Stevie.” He murmured. “I know I can.” 


End file.
